A VICTORIOUS TORI AND BECK LOVE STORY 1
by Lolliepop20038
Summary: A beri love story. Sometimes you think everything is ok until something you don't want to happen happens
1. Chapter 1

_**A VICTORIOUS TORI AND BECK LOVE STORY**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts.

Tori Vega opened her locker and got the things she needed

Her Boyfriend Beck snuck up behind her

Beck: Boo

Tori: Aghhh Help!

Beck: Relax. Relax it just me babe

Tori: Beck! You scared me

Beck: Sorry Babe

Tori: That's okay. So you want to come to my house this afternoon

Beck: Sure I'll meet you in the parking lot after school

Tori: Okay bye babe

Beck: Bye babe

Beck kissed Tori on the head and walked away

That afternoon after school Tori was walking to the parking lot to meet Beck when she was stabbed in the stomach by a guy with a mask on

Tori: Owwww


	2. Chapter 2

_**A VICTORIOUS TORI AND BECK LOVE STORY**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Masked guy: Be quiet cupcake I'm not going to hurt you. Wait I already have! The man shoved Tori in the car and blindfolded her

**At Beck's Car**

**Beck's POV**

Where's Tori school finished and hour ago?

I hope she's okay

**Tori's POV**

Where is he taking me?

I'm worried

I hope Beck finds me

I hear the car stop and I get dragged out

I hear a door open and I feel my hands and feet being put in chains and then I feel the blindfold come of and then I watch the masked guy walk out of the room and lock the door


	3. Chapter 3

_**A VICTORIOUS TORI AND BECK LOVE STORY**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I looked around the room the room looked like a laundry

I feel scared, hungry, tired and my stomach is very sore.

**NO ONES POV**

Tori has been missing for a day now but her family don't know because they are away with Trina

**The gang are at their lockers**

Andre: Hey beck

Beck: Hi

Andre: Why are you so down?

Beck: Tori has been missing since yesterday

Andre: OMG we have to find her

Beck: I know we need to find her quickly


	4. Chapter 4

**A VICTORIOUS TORI AND BECK LOVE STORY **

**Chapter 4**

**BELL RINGS**

Andre: Let's get to class and after school we will try and find her.

**TORI'S POV**

I need Beck! Wait I have my phone in my pocket

But I don't know the address. Wait there's a letter over there with the address on it,

**TO: BECK**

**BECK I NEED HELP WHEN I WAS COMING TO THE CARPARK SOMEONE GRABBED ME AND STABBED ME IN THE STOMACH. HE HAS TAKEN ME SOMEWHERE AND LOCKED ME UP WITH CHAINS **

**THE ADRESS IS: 8 DORANTHY STREET HAMBOAT HILLS**

**PLEASE HELP**

**FROM: TORI**

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

**AT LUNCH**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A VICTORIOUS TORI AND BECK LOVE STORY**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Beck gets a message from Tori

Andre: Who sent you a message?

Beck: OMG its Tori

Andre: What did she say?

Beck: She needs help. I'm going to fake sick

**BELL RINGS**

LATER ON BECK GETS SENT HOME

Beck reply's to Tori

**TO: TORI**

**IM ON MY WAY BABE I WILL BE THERE IN 1 MINUTE I AM GOING TO KILL THIS GUY I HAVE A GUN AND A KNIFE HE WILL REGRET DOING THIS TO YOU. THE POLICE ARE BEHIND ME. IT WILL BE ALRIGHT LOVE U**

**FROM: BECK**


	6. Chapter 6

BECS POV

Finally I am here I am going to kill that guy. No one will hurt my girlfriend. As I walked in I crept up behind the guy and tackled him to the ground I pulled his mask of and guess who it was it was RYDER he tried to hurt me but I stabbed him before he could. The police walked in and took him straight to jail.

NO ONES POV

Beck: we need to find tori

Officer: you check the laundry I will check the bedrooms here are the keys

Beck:ok

Beck walks to the laundry and opens the door to find tori bleeding

Tori: Beck tori says weakly

Beck: Tori u need a ambulance

Tori: Please don't I'm alright

Beck: um Tori I am calling a ambulance no matter what u say.

Tori: fine

Beck: officer I found her call 911!

Officer: there already on their way

Tori: owww

Beck: Its ok It's ok they will be here soon

Tori passes out

Beck: Tori, Tori answer. Officer she passed out

Officer: the ambulance is here

They take her on a stretcher and beck goes with her


	7. Chapter 7

BECS POV

Finally I am here I am going to kill that guy. No one will hurt my girlfriend. As I walked in I crept up behind the guy and tackled him to the ground I pulled his mask of and guess who it was it was RYDER he tried to hurt me but I stabbed him before he could. The police walked in and took him straight to jail.

NO ONES POV

Beck: we need to find tori

Officer: you check the laundry I will check the bedrooms here are the keys

Beck:ok

Beck walks to the laundry and opens the door to find tori bleeding

Tori: Beck tori says weakly

Beck: Tori u need a ambulance

Tori: Please don't I'm alright

Beck: um Tori I am calling a ambulance no matter what u say.

Tori: fine

Beck: officer I found her call 911!

Officer: there already on their way

Tori: owww

Beck: Its ok It's ok they will be here soon

Tori passes out

Beck: Tori, Tori answer. Officer she passed out

Officer: the ambulance is here

They take her on a stretcher and beck goes with her


End file.
